The Twelfth Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 19-23, 2001 at the State University of New York at Albany. The tentative configuration is: Inaugural Address: Nobel Laureate Max Ferdinand Perutz: Evening Lectures: High end NMR Spectroscopy in Structural Biology: Kurt Wutrich, ETH Ad Bax, NIH Structural Genomics Polymerases Ribosome: Structure and Dynamics DNA based Nanotechnology Experiments with Single Molecules Recombination Proteins Biomolecular Simulation and Frontiers of Protein Structure NMR of RNA, DNA and their Complexes Structural Biology of Host-Pathogen Interactions Nucleic Acids and Proteins of Early Life The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 65 lectures, 35 by senior scientists and 30 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. Ten hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 65 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit 500 scientists from over 20 Nations.